


What's Best for the People

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Evil Empire, Evil!Patton, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Open Ending, as in it's happy if you're Patton, but not happy if you're anyone else, gun mention, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Prompt: You've just inherited the Evil Empire, and all the problems that come with it, but you're actually really nice and want what's best for the people.Patton's father was a good man. But he never did give his empire the best.But Patton's the leader now, and he is not his father's son.





	What's Best for the People

Patton never wanted to be a ruler.

He was much better just watching. His father had been an excellent ruler, honestly. Thomas had an air about him that commanded attention. Under him, things got done. His people were happy and the kingdoms they visited were not.

But still, even now, standing over his coffin, Patton knew he had always failed in one aspect. And now that his father was gone, Patton knew it was up to him to succeed in the one way Thomas never could.

“I’m going to do what he never did.” Patton vowed to his bodyguard Roman, who was watching him from a respectful distance while he scanned the horizon for vengeful assassins and the like.

“And what’s that, sir?” Roman had asked, prompt as always. He had guarded Thomas up until the last second, and given the madness of that day, it really wasn’t his fault he had died.

“Give my people the best.” Patton answered. Without another word, he left the empty house Thomas died in. Roman followed him, a swift motion to an unseen third party all that was required to send the place up in flames.

No bad memories, Patton always said.

Walking through the streets of their city, Patton looked about the people who gathered to watch him pass. They were so presentable in their dark clothes of both mourning and work. Solemn smiles on every face, both sad for the death of Thomas and elated for the rise of their new leader.

He stopped at random to speak to them, promising those whose hands he grasped that he would give them whatever they should desire. Many turned him down, but his voice still rang clear and unhurt when he told Roman to make open to them the headquarter's gates.

He continued his path, a bright smile on his face. Patton strolled right past those who had not been touched by him as they grumbled, glares full of daggers aimed at those who had.

At the door to the large, ominous black building in the center of the town, Patton stopped briefly to explain to the guard at the door his plans for the people. A sly smile stretched across the half-scarred face was the only indication he had heard what he had been told, but Patton knew instantly his wishes would be perfectly carried out.

Inside the door, his father’s head advisor waited, not a spec of colour in his look aside from the dark blue tie down the center. The spark of wild and dangerous intelligence in an otherwise empty expression mirrored the tie perfectly.

He fell in step with Patton like a natural, shoes clicking like clockwork as he asked, “How was your farewell?”

“It was lovely, thank you for asking!” Patton replied cheerily. “I hate to ask so soon after his unfortunate passing, but I must know the state of things around here.”

“No problem, sir.” Logan responded. “As of Thomas’s passing, the empire is in the best place it could possibly be. You’ve yet to lose to a single kingdom, no one would dare defy your borders, and your people are gracious and poised to strike at any time.”

“Now, now, Logan, let’s not start your new job under me off on the wrong foot!” Patton said, turning to Logan as they walked with a wide smile.

Logan’s confusion barely broached his eyes. “Apologies, sir, have I misspoken?”

“Well, we’re most certainly not in the best place we could possibly be!”

Slight relax. “Well, of course, sir, there are many more kingdoms to conquer-”

Patton stopped completely to fully face Logan, who once more showed signs of confusion. “We’re perfectly fine in that regard, Logan.”

“Then, sir, might I inquire as to what we can improve in?”

Patton grinned. “We must give my people the best!”

Logan still appeared confused, but there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in his step as Patton continued onwards and he followed. Without another word, Patton lead them to the control room of the building.

The black door swung open on silent hinges, and the man ducked over at the desk brimming with screens didn’t so much as turn to face the newcomers.

Patton moved to stand behind the purple haired man’s chair, looking at the perfectly represented streets of his city, where the people that moments before stood at attention in silence now clawed at each other’s throats. The blood spread across the streets only grew as more fell and fought.

“Sir?” Logan asked, voice the peak of professionalism, as Patton leaned over Virgil’s shoulder to brush his fingers along the violence the screens depicted.

“To think it took only an hour.” He said gleefully. “My father, blessed be his soul, could never achieve this, you know.” Patton turned to face his guard and advisor. “So concerned with not hurting his people he never saw what was best for them.”

“You believe this is best for them?” There wasn’t a single bias in Logan’s tone; the question was emotionless. Not even Logan’s eyes betrayed what he thought of the bloodshed or Patton’s reaction to it.

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “This is an empire of chaos, of madness, of evil and sin, afterall! So what if we live our mission statement outside these walls if everyone comes home to play nice?” Patton turned back to the screens, drinking the sight in. “The best for the people is to free them of the rules within these walls, forcing them to betray their true natures. And when all it takes are promises to some, and being sure that the guards will do naught but turn a blind eye…”

“Dee has carried out your wishes admirably.” Roman said, the name of the scarred guard coming to mind immediately. He had no doubt now what Patton’s whispered instructions had been. “With your permission, he will be immediately promoted, sir.”

“You know, Roman, I was just thinking that myself!” Patton said, turning to the head of guard.

Roman smiled. “Any preference to his new rank, sir?”

Patton nodded seriously, as if in thought, and after a moment said with a once more bright smile, “Oh, why, head of guard! I do need a new one.”

Roman’s pose did not falter, but his expression did. “Sir, I will be happy to provide Dee with my title. If I may not sound presumptuous, sir, might I ask what you mean by needing a new one?”

To Roman’s horror, the smile nor the warmth in Patton’s eyes never faltered as he answered, “Roman, it was under your watch my father perished! Did you really think you’d hold your position?” Patton shook his head sadly. “No, that won’t do. Virgil, do call Remy, would you? I think it’s time we cleaned the guillotine.”

Roman paled as Virgil’s fingers briefly flew over his keyboard, going silent once more within a minute, but the message irrevocably sent. “Sir, please, I beseech you- What happened that night, I swear it’ll never happen again-” “Oh, it won’t.” Patton responded, an edge to his voice as the guards that had been still as statues in the corners of the room stepped forward, guns pointed to trap Roman.

“Sir- Patton- please- it’ll never happen again- I swear- I- I-  _ Please! _ ”

But the pleas, and the screams that followed as Roman was dragged from the room, fell upon deaf ears. Virgil didn’t shift from his spot at the computers. Logan barely blinked as new guards shuffled in. Patton kept smiling.

“The guillotine’s a little old-fashioned, I suppose, but we haven’t had a proper at-home execution in so long it’s really the only method we should use, don’t you think?” Patton asked Logan as if talking about the weather.

“I do prefer the classics myself, sir.” Logan responded formally. “Care for me to fetch your new head of guard?”

“No, I think we should go get him together.” Patton said, already heading out the door. “It’ll carry a little more weight like that, I think. I’d hate for him to misunderstand the responsibility that comes with this post, and the consequences if it isn’t perfectly maintained.”

Logan was already back to following him. “Perfectly reasonable, sir.” As they continued down the hall, for the first time that day, Logan hesitated slightly. “May I ask a rather nonprofessional question, sir?”

“Good right ahead!” Patton invited warmly. Logan tried not to think of how similar that smile was to the one he wore as Roman was dragged away.

“Where do you go from here?”

It was vague, but Patton understood every implication behind it. He took his time to answer, openly sizing up Logan. He seemed nervous, now, but still ready to do whatever was commanded of him.

Good. Patton needed people like that.

“Well Logan, we move forward, of course!” He said as cheerily as ever. He glanced out the window into the bloody streets where the people not dead sat slumped next to friends. A few broke windows and busted into shops. More keepers. “We continue to give my people the best!”

As Logan blinked, Patton recognized the strongest emotion that had been in those eyes all day: fear, and uncertainty. But with another blink that was gone and Logan was looking straight forward again, the professional follower.

“You shall be an even better ruler than your father.” Logan said, almost as if he honestly believed it.

Patton allowed for the slip in complete confidence. Everyone was allowed to have off days! And, besides, sentencing two men to death on the same day as his rise to power was just a little too tacky.

“I will be.” Patton agreed.

Logan bowed open the door to the outside, and as Patton stepped out, the smell of copper nearly knocked him over. He took a deep breath, looking for directly at the carnage.

For the first time, the empire of Sanders was finally at its best.

Patton couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr (where I'm not usually this cruel): https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
